A Promise
by solitudexskylark
Summary: Pagi hari, Alaudia menemukan sepucuk surat di kotak pos rumahnya [Cavallone Primo x Fem!Alaude; genderbend]


**A/N:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to** Akira Amano. _I own nothing but this fanfic._

 _I'm in love with this ship aka **Cavallone Primo x Alaude** (especially for **Fem!Alaude** because why not for_ **genderbending** ). _So, I'm trying to make this one._

 _Honestly, this genre is not my cup of tea, but I just follow my ideas to write this asoepan. Thanks to **NatalieHoward** who recommended Fem!Alaude's name ;)_

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Pagi hari, Alaudia menemukan sepucuk surat di kotak pos rumahnya.

Surat itu membuat dirinya menyetir mobil selama enam jam dari Paris, membawanya ke salah satu pantai di bagian selatan Perancis yang sepi dan menenangkan.

Mungkin Alaudia juga merasa demikian, tapi tidak setelah membaca suratnya.

.

 _"Untuk Alaudia yang kucinta,_

 _Setelah kamu menerima surat ini, aku mengundangmu untuk pergi ke pantai tempat kencan pertama kita. Kurasa kamu masih mengingatnya, 'kan?"_

.

Alaudia membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar. Kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut sandal rumah terus berlari ke arah bibir pantai yang tepat di depan mata.

.

 _"Tepat di tanggal ini, akan ada sekawan lumba-lumba yang melintasi Laut Tengah. Sudah lama kita berencana untuk melihatnya. Jadi, usahakan untuk tetap datang setelah menerima surat ini, sì?"_

.

Lari. Terus berlari. Seakan dikejar oleh waktu. Alaudia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Tidak sebelum wanita itu menemukan kenyataan hidupnya.

.

 _"Aku menunggumu di sana agar kita bisa melihat kawanan lumba-lumba itu bersama-sama. Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Kupastikan kalau hanya ada kita berdua di sana. Kau, 'kan, tidak suka keramaian. Hahaha. Aku selalu bersyukur karena kamu tidak pernah menolak kehadiranku sejak awal bertemu. Meskipun, yah, dulu kamu menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa untuk digigit sampai mati. Hahaha."_

.

Kaki Alaudia berhenti berlari. Saat ini posisinya sudah mendekati bibir pantai. Alaudia mengatur napas beserta kontrol pada dirinya. Dia sudah sampai di tempat ini, sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di lembar surat. Raut wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan untuk menatap langit senja. Perpaduan warnanya bagaikan siraman cat berwarna jingga yang bergradasi. Begitu indah, begitu memesona. Semua merupakan anugerah berbentuk karya cipta dari Tuhan dengan segala kuasa-Nya.

Juga sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri menghadap ke arah yang sama. Hanya punggung itu yang dapat dilihat. Tapi, Alaudia mengenal sosok itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

.

 _"Aku janji akan datang. Semua jadwalku sudah dikosongkan agar bisa mendapatkan waktu luang bersamamu. Jika aku tidak datang, kamu boleh menghajarku sepuasnya—menggigitku juga tidak masalah. Kamu pegang janjiku. Aku pasti akan datang."_

.

Surat itu masih berada di tangan, untuk menjadi berlipat-lipat tak beraturan karena dicengkeram oleh sang wanita. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan gejolak emosi yang siap menumpah-ruah tak terkendali.

Ketika pria itu membalikkan badan, Alaudia tahu bahwa topeng datarnya mulai retak saat itu juga.

.

 _"Akan sangat disayangkan bila aku hanya melihatnya seorang diri, bukan? Ini janji kita berdua, Sayang. Aku harap kita bisa menepatinya bersama-sama."_

 _._

Bibir pria itu mengulas senyuman lembut. Senyum yang hanya tertuju pada Alaudia seorang. Tatapannya seakan mengajak untuk mendekat. Alaudia menyanggupinya. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah—kali ini hanya berjalan—hingga berhenti tepat di samping pria itu.

"Akhirnya kamu datang." Pria itu membuka pembicaraan, "Pasti kamu merasa lelah, ya?"

Alaudia tidak memberi jawaban lewat lisan, melainkan dari topeng datarnya yang semakin retak.

"Aku merasa senang." Kedua netra cokelat milik sang pria diarahkan pada laut yang membentang luas. Sekawanan lumba-lumba melintas di sana, terlihat dari sejauh mata memandang. "Kita bisa menepati janji ini bersama-sama."

Alaudia hanya diam, membiarkan pria itu untuk terus berbicara. Meskipun begitu, Alaudia tetap mendengarkannya dengan baik. Merekam suaranya dalam ingatan. Menyimpannya dalam memori yang berharga. Untuk dikenang dalam sisa hidupnya.

"Aku berharap ini tidak akan berakhir." Alaudia tahu kalau pria itu sedang menatapnya. Tapi, Alaudia terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar menatap balik. "Aku ingin terus membuat kenangan bersama dengan wanita yang kucinta."

Cukup. Alaudia merasa lelah. Fisik dan batinnya seakan diserang secara bertubi-tubi. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bahkan untuk ukuran wanita dengan minim ekspresi seperti dirinya.

"Tapi, aku harus tetap mengucapkan ini." Bibir pria itu mengulas senyuman getir, seakan ia dipaksa untuk mengucapkan seuntai kalimat yang tidak akan pernah diinginkannya. Namun, dia harus tetap melakukannya.

 _"Arrivederci, la mia amore."_

Alaudia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap bahwa telinganya dapat tuli dalam sejenak. Tapi, dia masih dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Semoga kamu tetap bahagia untuk kedepannya."

Sekawan lumba-lumba itu masih melintas, memberikan perpaduan yang sempurna dalam momen menunggu matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya ke ufuk barat. Pemandangan yang indah, membuat siapapun dapat terhanyut dalam suasana. Pengecualian untuk Alaudia.

Angin darat berhembus kencang menuju ke arah laut. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal erat. Surat di genggamannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Meninggalkan kusut yang berbekas, juga topeng dan hati yang semakin retak.

.

 _"Ti amo. Je t'aime. Apapun bahasanya, semuanya memiliki arti yang sama m_ _engenai perasaanku padamu."_

.

Dalam kesunyian, Alaudia melepas seluruh gejolak emosi yang selama ini dipendam. Sungai-sungai kecil mengalir pada pipinya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Beginilah bila topengnya sudah retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Kondisi topengnya tidak ada perbedaan dengan perasaannya saat ini. Sakit, pedih, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dirinya bagaikan dirantai dengan kuat, tanpa diberi kebebasan untuk mencecap setitik kebahagiaan yang dirindukannya.

.

 _"Salam sayang,_

 _Alfonso Cavallone."_

 _._

* * *

Alfonso adalah seorang pembohong.

Bila dia menepati janji, maka seharusnya dia berada di pantai ini. Menemani Alaudia yang menangis dalam diam seorang diri. Tanpa ada siapapun yang menemani.

.

.

.

 **Rest In Peace**

Alfonso Cavallone

Palermo, 24 - 06 - 19xx  
Paris, 10 - 10 - 20xxx

* * *

[END]


End file.
